Would you cry for me
by Amiah Nakinnass
Summary: Harry est effondré par le départ prochain de Severus. Il sent qu'il ne reviendra pas. La bataille final approche, mais il sait qu'il n'est pas prêt... Qui peut mettre le destin d'un monde sur les seules épaules d'un si jeune garçon...


**Titre : **Would you cry for me

**Auteur :** Moi :)

**Raiting :** none

**Disclaimer :** J'ai tenté ma chance après ce qui est arrivé à Severus et j'ai envoyé un courrier à JKR en la suppliant de m'offrir le professeur de potion pour Noël mais je crois qu'elle reçoit un peu trop de lettre, alors en attendant sa réponse je suis au regret de vous informer que les personnages de cette histoire lui appartiennent tous... T-T

Note : Marchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ma bétaaaaa chérie !!! Marchi Sato-chan d'avoir trimé pour me corriger mes fautes et ma mise en page !! Gros bisou !!!

* * *

**Would you cry for me ?**

* * *

- Non !, cria Harry. Vous ne pouvez pas partir ! Vous ne devez pas partir !

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce qu'on a besoin de vous ! Parce que... »

Le petit brun fit une pause, hésitant visiblement à continuer

- J'ai besoin de vous, termina t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Severus stoppa tous mouvements et son regard ce posa sur le gamin devant lui. Harry n'osait plus le regarder, il lui semblait soudain plus intéressant de fixer les chaussures de son professeur, lequel soupira.

- Vous êtes prêt maintenant. Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi. déclara t-il simplement.

-C'est faux !, s'emporta à nouveau le Gryffondor.

En un instant Severus se retrouva plonger dans ce regard vert qu'il connaissait si bien, le regard de Lily. Sa motivation faiblie soudainement, il n'était plus aussi sûr de lui, mais cela ne dura pas.

- Je ne serai pas toujours là à vous tenir la main Potter, siffla t-il furieux contre lui même d'avoir même songé à changer ses plans.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je vous demande !

Harry se redressa encore, à la limite de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour que son professeur cesse enfin de le regarder de haut. Ses poings étaient serrés de colère, à tel point que ses jointures en étaient blanches, mais il ne le sentait pas. A vrai dire Harry ne sentait pas grand chose si ce n'est cet étau glacé qui lui serrait le cœur depuis l'annonce du départ prochain de Severus.

-Je n'ai pas besoin que vous teniez la main. Je veux juste..."

Une fois de plus Harry s'arrêta. Son regard se fit fuyant, puis le brun leva les yeux au ciel comme pour empêcher les larmes de s'y introduire.

- Je veux juste que vous soyez prés de moi, lâcha t-il à deux doigts de fondre en larme.

- Je ne peux pas Potter, répondit sincèrement Snape. Je ne peux pas…

Le professeur vit le regard de plus jeune s'emplir de larmes, et même si cela fit naître en lui un sentiment étrange, il ne revint pas sur ses paroles. Les larmes finirent par dévaler les joues d'Harry, lequel les essuya rageusement.

-Vous ne pouvez pas partir ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! De ME faire ça !

Ce fut au tour de Severus de ne pouvoir fixer Harry. Il encra son regard sur un point au fond de la pièce et parla de façon laconique pour ne pas trahir la vive émotion que lui aussi ressentait à cet instant.

- Je ne vous ai jamais rien promis Potter. J'ai fais ce que l'on attendait de moi, maintenant c'est votre tours. Je ne pourrais pas rester éternellement à vos côtés à surveiller vos chutes. Et vous le savez.

La bouche du Gryffondor s'ouvrit, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il pleurait toujours, incapable de s'arrêter. Mais il se passa quelque chose d'incroyable, en une fraction de seconde son professeur l'attira jusqu'à lui et le serra dans ses bras. Ce fut la première fois qu'Harry se trouvait si prés de cet homme. Il pouvait sentir son odeur et ses bras réconfortant autours de lui. Le plus jeune ne résista pas, il noua lui aussi ses bras autour de Severus et pleura, pleura et pleura encore. Parfois il murmurait des mots, des bribes de phrase, mais Severus n'y prêtait pas attention, il savait ce que Harry lui demandait. Il le savait, mais ne pouvait lui accorder cela.

- Vous êtes prêt Potter. Vous n'avez pas besoin que l'on vous tienne la main, murmura t-il à son oreille.

- Non. Non je ne suis pas prêt et vous le savez ! Je ne serai jamais prêt !

Severus ferma les yeux pour empêcher les larmes traitresses qu'il sentait venir. Il ne devait pas faiblir. Soudain il se crispa et son souffle se bloqua. Une expression de douleurs se peignit sur son visage mais il ne lâcha pas Harry pour autant.

- C'est le moment Potter. Il faut que j'y aille, murmura t-il à nouveau à l'oreille du brun.

_'Il faut que j'y aille',_ se répéta t-il pourtant incapable de lâcher le gamin qui s'accrochait à ses robes.

- Non ! Si vous y allez vous ne reviendrez pas ! Et... Et je ne veux pas !

Severus prit une grande inspiration et éloigna sèchement Harry de lui. Il encra son regard dans celui du jeune ignorant tant que faire ce peux la douleur cuisante de son avant bras. Il savait parfaitement que le gamin avait raison, que dés qu'il aurait quitté Poudlard il n'y remettrait plus jamais les pieds, mais il savait aussi qu'il lui fallait le faire. Il devait y allé, mais comment faire comprendre cela à Harry ?

- S'il vous plaît n'y allez pas, le supplia le garçon. N'y allez pas ! Il vous tuera !

-Je dois y aller Potter. Et vos jérémiades ne font que retarder le moment fatidique. A chaque seconde mon absence l'énerve un peu plus et mes chances de survie s'amenuisent.

Harry renifla bruyamment et s'essuya une fois de plus le visage.

- Vous y arriverez Potter, dit-il alors que sa main droite alla se poser sur sa marque en feu. Vous y arriverez, et seul. Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi.

- Professeur, la voix du survivant s'étrangla alors qu'il sentait s'approcher LE moment.

Severus eu un ricanement moqueur à la vue de l'angoisse perceptible du garçon et il ne put empêcher un :

- Ce n'est pas vous qui allez mourir Potter alors cessez de faire cette tête.

Ce qui arracha un pauvre sourire au Gryffondor. Le regard de Severus se tourna une dernière fois vers l'école, sa seule véritable maison et il déglutit. Une vague de douleur dans son avant bras lui rappela que son temps était compté aussi transplana t-il sur un dernier :

- Au revoir… Harry.

Le garçon resta là, debout devant le portail de l'école fixant le vide où s'était tenu son professeur quelques instants au par avant. Harry n'aurai pu dire ce qui lui avait asséché les yeux, si c'était le fait que son professeur l'ai enfin appelé par son prénom ou le fait qu'il ne réalisait toujours pas que Snape était bel et bien partit, malgré ses suppliques. Quoi qu'il puisse en être quand Harry réalisa le départ de Severus il en tomba littéralement. Ses jambes ne le portèrent plus et il se retrouva assit à même le sol attendant comme un miracle que son professeur ne revienne qu'avec quelques légères blessures. Mais il savait que cela était utopique, mais il resta tout de même là à attendre.

Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il attendait lorsqu'un bruit attira son attention, il se retourna prestement s'attendant à voir s'effondrer Snape. Mais ce fut quelqu'un d'autre qui lui apparut.

- Il ne reviendra pas Harry. Du moins, pas avant un moment, fit le nouvel arrivant, avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Professeur Dumbledore, je…

Le vieil homme sourit et tendit à Harry un de ses fameux bonbons au citron. (vieu drogué)

- Tout ce passera bien Harry. Severus est quelqu'un de fort. Je suis sûr qu'il saura se débrouiller.

Le mage se voulait confiant, mais le doute transparaissait dans ses paroles, lui aussi était inquiet et savait que cette fois la fin était proche.

- Il ne peut pas ne pas revenir de toute façon, fit Harry. On a tous besoin de lui.

Un pauvre sourire habilla une fois de plus ses lèvres et il leva les yeux au ciel. Il ignorait à quel moment la présence de Snape lui était devenue nécessaire. Harry l'avait d'abord haï, il lui en avait voulu pour tout ce que l'homme lui faisait subir, toutes ces humiliations, ces remarques. Mais peu à peu il avait appris à connaitre cet homme, à voir plus loin que tout cela. Il avait compris tout ce que Severus faisait pour lui, tout ce que Severus subissait pour lui et Harry s'était mis à le respecter et peu à peu à l'apprécier. Snape n'était certes pas très pédagogue, mais c'était un excellent professeur, Harry devait le reconnaitre. Et un homme d'exception. Quoi qu'il avait pus ce passer durant ces dernières années Severus avait toujours était là comme une ombre réconfortante ; il n'avait jamais manqué, jamais bougé. L'homme était resté égal à lui-même, pour la plupart des étudiants : le sale batard graisseux, mais pour Harry il était resté Severus Snape, celui qui lui permettait de garder les pieds sur terre et qui le remettait debout à chaque fois qu'il tombait, le tout l'air de rien.

Il faisait nuit noire quand Harry ressortit de ses souvenirs, le directeur était partit, sans doute depuis longtemps. Le Gryffondor lui était reconnaissant de lui avoir permit de rester là. Le brun prit une profonde inspiration et se leva avant d'étirer ses muscles endoloris. Il s'apprêta à regagner le château quand quelque chose attira son attention. Harry n'aurai su dire avec exactitude ce que c'était. Moins qu'une chose tangible, mais plus qu'une simple intuition, quelque chose lui semblait étrange mais il ne parvenait pas à savoir ce que c'était. Il parcouru les environs du regard mais il n'y avait rien, ses yeux se tournèrent ensuite vers le ciel puis s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction.

- Non, murmura t-il ? Non, pas maintenant… Je ne suis pas prêt !

Dans le ciel un étrange nuage prenait forme, un nuage qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien pour l'avoir déjà vu lors de sa quatrième année. Avant même qu'il n'en eu conscience Harry courrai déjà en direction de la Grande Salle, les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux et sa mâchoire lui faisait mal tant elle était serrée. Quand il arriva enfin il se dirigea en chancelant vers la table des professeurs. La plupart des élèves et des professeurs le regardait d'un air interrogateur, seul Albus comprit que quelque chose avait dû se passer.

- Ils arrivent, déclara Harry les yeux rivé dans ceux du directeur. Ils arrivent, répéta t-il.

Dumbledore bondit de son siège comme un diable hors de sa boite et intima le silence. Tous les regards étaient tourné vers lui mais soudain il ne su quoi dire pour éviter un mouvement de panique générale. Il chercha un quelconque secours du côté d'Harry puis du côté de Minerva mais il ne trouva des deux côtés que des regards interrogateurs.

- Les premières, deuxièmes, troisièmes et quatrième années sont priés de bien vouloir regagner leur dortoir dans la seconde et de ne plus en sortir avant qu'ils n'en reçoivent l'ordre. Les cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années ont le choix… »

La déclaration de Dumbledore fut interrompus par le bruit d'une immense explosion ce qui créa le mouvement de panique que le vieil homme tenait tant à éviter.

-Silence !, intima t-il à nouveau. Les Mangemorts sont à nos portes, fit-il abruptement. Il appartient aux élèves de cinquième, sixième et septième années de décider si ils veulent où non combattre, à présent que quelqu'un conduise les autres élèves à leur dortoir !

Le mage termina son discours dans la précipitation et c'est du milieu de la Grande Salle qu'il y mi fin.

- Harry, appela Dumbledore.

Le susnommé répondit au sous entendu de son mentor par un regard terrifier. Il ne voulait pas aller combattre, lui aussi voulait avoir le choix.

- Harry !, le rappela le mage

Cette fois ci il bougea. Des larmes dans les yeux, les pas lourds, il suivit le directeur jusqu'à la grande porte. Alors qu'il se croyait seul parmi tout ces gens il sentit quelqu'un lui prendre la main et il se retrouva perdu dans le regard chocolat de sa meilleure amie.

- Tout ira bien Harry, lui souffla t-elle.

Mais il sentit sa main trembler dans la sienne. De l'autre côté Ron le prit par l'épaule et lui offrit un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant. Mais aucun d'eux ne pouvait comprendre que contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient, rien ne pourrai bien passer…

Quand ils arrivèrent dehors, Harry retint tant bien que mal un halètement de stupeur. Le parc qu'il avait quitté quelques instants auparavant n'était plus que flammes et parmi tout cela il entendait le rire dément de Bellatrix Lestrange. Inconsciemment sa main serra un peu plus celle de sa meilleure amie. Autours de lui il sentit plus qu'il ne le vit ses amis et ses professeurs amorcer ce qui serait sans doute le combat final. Il réalisa plus tard que la main d'Hermione avait disparu, de même que celle de Ron. Le cœur battant à tout rompre il était comme paralysé, il regardait sans vraiment le voir les sorts fuser de tous côtés à peine surpris qu'aucun ne lui fut encore destiné. Un cri le réveilla, un cri qui lui fit réaliser qu'il avait peur. Il était mort de peur.

-Protego !, entendit-il hurler dans le vacarme autour

Et un sort ricocha sur la bulle qui s'était formé autour de lui, lui faisant à nouveau reprendre pied. Ignorant la peur qui alourdissait ses pas le Gryffondor se lança lui aussi dans la bataille, ne pouvant s'empêcher de chercher son professeur de potion des yeux. Mais celui qu'il trouva ne fut pas celui qu'il cherchait.

Un halètement de pure frayeur lui échappa tandis que le Lord se rapprochait de lui. Pour la première fois Harry eu peur de Voldemort, pour la première fois il se sut sans protection face à lui. Songeant à cela la respiration du garçon devin erratique. Il chercha frénétiquement l'ombre d'une des robes sombre de Severus mais ne la trouva pas et son manque d'attention quand aux actions du mage noir lui valu un doloris bien sentit.

- Debout Potter, lui intima le Lord

Mais Harry eu du mal à obéir. Il aurait tant voulu que Severus soit là. Mais quand bien même il l'aurai été il ne serait certainement pas rester les bras croisé à attendre à ses côté réalisa t-il.

'_Je ne serai pas toujours là à vous tenir la main Potter',_ se rappela t-il.

Harry se releva, la mâchoire crispée, la main serrée sur sa baguette, il fit face à son ennemi. La traitresse pensée qu'il allait échouer s'insinua en lui comme un poison mais il tenta de toute ses forces de la repousser.

- Tu ne peux pas gagner Potter, déclara le mage avant de lui assener un nouveau doloris.

Le jeune homme se tordit de douleur au sol, les larmes coulant sans discontinuer de ses yeux pourtant fermés. Quand le sort cessa enfin, Harry n'eu pas la force de se relever. Il encra simplement ses yeux dans le regard rouge de son tourmenteur et tentait vainement de respirer à nouveau.

- Harry !, entendit-il vaguement crier derrière lui, mais dans le désordre environnant il n'était pas vraiment sûr de l'avoir entendu.

La baguette blanche s'éleva lentement, Voldemort semblait ce délecter de ce moment, il semblait vouloir le faire durer le plus longtemps possible. La main de Harry resserra inconsciemment sa prise sur sa baguette puis tout sembla se passer au ralentit. Un éclair vert se dirigea droit vers le garçon qui vit surgir de sa mémoire un vieux souvenir : un même éclair se dirigeant vers lui, puis une forme se glisser juste devant lui avant de tomber lourdement au sol. Harry fut tiré de sa rêverie par un corps qui s'affala sur le sien. Le monde s'arrêta de tourner pour le brun quand il reconnu Rémus pesant lourdement sur lui. Son souffle se bloqua puis devint erratique. Il se leva, repoussant le cadavre et faisant fit de sa douleur physique, prit d'un soudain accès de folie il hurla sort sur sort. A ses pieds le corps sans vie de son parrain de substitution et face à lui le visage contrarié du Lord. Aucun de ses sorts ne l'atteignait et il n'osait, malgré sa douleur, utiliser le sort mortel.

A travers les brumes de sa folie, Harry vit le visage blanchâtre se faner légèrement puis il sentit une main attraper la sienne. Il se débattit d'abord puis se laissa guider quand un souffle chaud murmura à son oreille :

- Faut il vraiment que je vous tienne la main Potter ? Dite le !

Harry n'avait nul besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui appartenait cette voix, il se sentit soudain plus confiant et un sentiment d'apaisement pris possession de lui alors qu'il lança l'ultime sort du bout des lèvres.

Tout cela lui avait semblé durer une éternité durant laquelle Voldemort aurai pu les tuer tout les deux, mais en réalité cela n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde. Devant le regard vert le Lord s'affaissa, un dernier sortilège quitta la baguette blanche avant que celle-ci ne glissa des mains rachitiques du mage et leurs regards ne ce quittèrent pas.

Harry ne réalisait pas, pas encore.

Les larmes lui brûlèrent les yeux mais il ne pleura pas. Il venait de tuer un homme. Quand bien même ce n'était qu'un mage despotique et assassin, il n'en demeurait pas moins un homme…

La main qui avait maintenu la sienne durant tout ce temps le lâcha et Harry s'effondra comme une masse, tout comme celui qui l'avait aidé. Le garçon n'avait pas conscience de l'agitation autour de lui, tout ce qu'il voyait était le regard rouge et sans vie de Voldemort braqué sur lui, lui envoyant d'horribles frissons dans tout le corps. Puis il n'eu plus conscience que de ces bras qui s'enroulaient autours de lui et qui le pressaient avec douceur contre un corps chaud. Soudain, le regard rouge ce déroba à sa vue et il se retrouva plonger dans le noir. Un bras lui masquait la vue et Harry en fut reconnaissant.

- Vous y êtes arrivé Potter, murmura une voix à son oreille. Mais vous n'êtes pas comme lui. Vous n'êtes pas un assassin. Tout va bien aller maintenant.

La voix déraillait parfois et le corps se tendait, sûrement de douleur. Harry avait envie de se retourner et de pleurer dans les bras de celui qui le tenait ainsi mais il ne parvenait pas à bouger.

- Vous n'êtes pas un assassin, lui répéta la voix et il fut heureux de l'entendre dire. Vous n'êtes pas un assassin, je le suis à votre place…

Le flot de parole le calma peut à peu, il se sentit partir comme attirer dans un profond sommeil et il s'y laissa glisser volontiers.

Sitôt qu'il sentit son précieux fardeau peser de tout son poids contre sa poitrine Snape se leva comme il put et laissa son regard glisser sur le champ de bataille. La plupart des Mangemort avaient fuit lorsque le maitre était tombé, et il ne restait plus maintenant que les membres de l'Ordre et les cadavres. La vue de tout cela lui donna un haut le cœur et il fut heureux qu'Harry ne voie jamais cela. Faisant taire sa douleur Severus prit le corps du vainqueur dans ses bras et fit quelques pas en titubant avant qu'une marrée de gens ne lui tombe dessus.

- Harry !, cria la Miss-je-sais-tout avant d'accourir à son tour. Professeur que…

Mais Severus n'entendit pas le reste, sa vu se brouilla et il se sentit tomber tête la première.

* * *

Plusieurs jours plus tard, ce fut des chuchotements furieux qui le sortirent de son sommeil, et quand il eu enfin le courage d'ouvrir les yeux, Harry eu le plaisir tout relatif de découvrir qu'il se trouvait, non pas à St Mangouste comme il le redoutait, mais à l'infirmerie de l'école. Sitôt ses yeux ouverts les chuchotements cessèrent et le brun se retrouva « sauvagement attaqué » par une Mme Pomfresh aux traits tirés.

- Harry ! Comment te sens-tu ?

Le brun aurait aimé répondre qu'il se sentait aussi bien qu'après s'être fait piétiner par une armée d'hypogriffes en colère mais il ne pu bredouiller qu'un simple 'rmf' pas très convainquant. Il se sentait tellement fatigué… Il décida de fermer un peu ses yeux et finit par se rendormir sans même s'en rendre compte. Quand il rouvrit les yeux il était seul dans l'infirmerie, du moins éveillé. Pomfresh n'était pas là en tout cas et les autres patients semblaient tous plus ou moins dormir. Certains corps étaient totalement recouvert et Harry ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir à leur vu. Pourtant le garçon ne pleurait pas, il n'y arrivait pas. La fin du combat lui revenait sans arrêt en tête, mais ses yeux demeuraient désespérément sec. Dans un coin reculé de la pièce Harry le vit : il avait l'air si pâle, ses habituelles robes sombres remplacées par la blouse blanche de l'infirmerie, le garçon sentit un bloc de béton lui tomber dans l'estomac. Faisant fi de sa douleur, il se rendit au chevet de son professeur, Snape semblait souffrir, même dans son sommeil et Harry en fut désolé. Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux de voir son professeur. Dumbledore avait eu raison, il s'en était tirer. Snape avait survécu, tout comme lui.

- Vous ne devriez pas être là Potter.

Harry sursauta quand le faible murmure brisa le silence.

- Professeur.

Tout les sentiments de Harry se bousculaient au travers de ce mot, sa joie de le revoir vivant, sa crainte de l'avoir perdu, sa peine de le voir ici dans cet état.

- Retournez au lit. Vous devez vous reposer, intima faiblement l'homme.

- Vous vous inquiétez pour moi professeur ?, demanda Harry avec espièglerie.

- C'est mon rôle Potter, répondit simplement Severus sans la moindre trace de moquerie.

Harry le regarda à nouveau et déglutit péniblement avant de murmurer :

- Merci professeur.

Snape le regarda vraiment pour la première fois de leur échange et le plus jeune frissonna. Harry se mordit la lèvre et osa le dire à nouveau :

- Merci d'avoir été là.

Severus ne dit mot, il se contenta de fermer les yeux et ignora Harry pendant un bon moment. Finalement alors que le Gryffondor allait retourner sur son lit, persuadé que son professeur avait dû se rendormir une main prit la sienne et la serra doucement.

- Allez dormir maintenant.

La main le lâcha et Harry obéit. A peine sa tête avait elle touché l'oreiller qu'il s'était rendormi, ce qui été loin d'être le cas de Severus. Le maitre des potions fixait le plafond de l'infirmerie incapable de dormir, la douleur de son corps lui donnant envie de hurler. Il pensait et repensait à la réaction d'Harry et une phrase s'imposa à lui :

'_Si je devais à nouveau partir maintenant Potter, pleurerez encore pour moi ?'_

Sa pensé resta en suspend alors que l'infirmière revenait accompagnée d'un Dumbledore bien plus mal en point qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraitre. Tous deux s'arrêtèrent prés du lit du survivant et Severus pu entendre quelques bribes de leur conversation :

- En êtes-vous certaine Pompom ?

- Hélas oui Albus. Et l'on ne peut rien y faire.

Le vieil homme prit une profonde inspiration et se tourna vers son amie.

- Combien de temps leur reste t-il ?, demanda le mage.

- Je n'en suis pas certaine, peut être moins d'une semaine. Albus, c'est tellement injuste !

Dumbledore ne répondit pas et quitta le chevet d'Harry pour celui de Severus. Il posa délicatement sa main sur le front du professeur et déclara, des larmes dans la voix :

- Vous avez compris n'est ce pas Severus.

Le susnommé ouvrit les yeux cessant de faire semblant de dormir et regarda l'homme en qui il avait toute confiance.

- Son dernier sort ne peut être contré…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, mais il n'en fallait pas plus à Severus pour comprendre. Ils avaient échappé à la mort ce jour là, mais ils avaient aussi été condamnés.

Severus avait beau chercher, les yeux rivé à ceux du directeur, il ne voyait pas quoi ajouter à cette dernière sentence. Aussi décida t-il naturellement de ne rien ajouter. Il ferma les yeux et apprécia la main du mage sur son front. Avait-il vraiment d'autre choix que d'accepter une fois de plus l'annonce de sa fin prochaine ?

Malgré tout un sourire ironique flotta sur ses lèvres tandis que son interrogation précédente s'imposait à nouveau à lui.

'_Pleurerez-vous à nouveau pour moi Potter ?'_

Severus se sentit peu à peu emporté par le sommeil, bercé par la douce caresse de la main de Dumbledore sur ses cheveux.

'_Moi, je pleure déjà pour vous…'_

Fin !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Tadaaaaaaaaam !! Alors vous en pensez quoi ?

J'ai eu cette idée en entendant la chanson 'Would you cry for me' XD et ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que je voulais faire au départ (comme d'habitude lol)

Désolé, ce n'est pas la suite de mes histoires lol mais ça vient ^^'

Laissez une chtite review pour me dire ce que vous ne pensez ?


End file.
